Seija Kijin
Summary Seija Kijin (鬼人 正邪) is an amanojaku, a type of youkai that feeds on hate and anger and instigates others to do horrible things. As an amanojaku, Seija is unhappy when she is liked, pleased when she is hated, and is devoted to causing destruction and chaos for the sake of destruction and chaos. She eventually becomes a wanted youkai for her crimes, and is hunted down by humans and youkai across Gensokyo, who resort to using illegal spellcards considered "impossible to dodge" to defeat her. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 6-C, possibly far higher Name: Seija Kijin Origin: Touhou Project Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Amanojaku Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Danmaku, can flip anything into its opposite existence, Teleportation with some of her items, Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm Phantoms and Evil Spirits with her regular attacks), Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Youkai can resist the effects of the true Moon, which can drive humans insane and kill them if they look at it), Regeneration (Low-Godly; can regenerate from her incorporeal "mind") Attack Potency: At least Island level, possibly far higher (Far superior to Cirno. Was a large enough threat as to encourage people to break the rules of Spell Card fights) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Should be far superior to fairies) Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Comparable to Cirno) Striking Strength: At least Island Class, possibly far higher Durability: At least Island level, possibly far higher Stamina: High. Seija fled authorities in Gensokyo while constantly fighting against them and their "impossible" spell cards. Range: At least Tens of Meters with Danmaku (Her firing range should be comparable to Sakuya's, who can throw knives at least 36 meters) Standard Equipment: Nine different "cheat" items; *'Bloodthirsty Yin Yang Orb:' Seija can use this to teleport towards her opponents. *'Cursed Decoy Doll:' A doll that lures homing and aimed projectiles towards it and away from Seija. *'Four-Foot Magic Bomb:' A magical explosive that clears its surroundings of danmaku and similar projectiles. *'Gap Folding Umbrella:' Another item used for teleportation, and also briefly hiding her position. *'Ghastly Send-Off Lantern:' Grants Seija a brief period of invincibility. *'Miracle Mallet Replica:' A weaker replica of the Miracle Mallet. Seija's use of it is limited to simply using it as a weapon, and boosting the effectiveness of her other items. *'Nimble Fabric:' Allows Seija to briefly hide in the nimble, becoming invincible but immobile and harmless. *'Substitute Jizo:' In-game, this simply allows Seija to survive a single hit. *'Tengu's Toy Camera:' Seija can use the camera to clear waves of danmaku. Intelligence: High. Manipulated Shinmyoumaru, and many other Youkai, into joining her "cause", and later survived many spellcards that were considered illegal by the spellcard rules due to being "impossible to dodge" through her guile. Weaknesses: Seija is vulnerable to spiritual attacks. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Turning anything upside-down:' Seija is able to flip anything into its opposite existence; she can invert, flip, and reverse things as she pleases. Note: Seija uses the real Miracle Mallet during Gold Rush, but it can only really be used by inchlings, and ZUN himself has admitted that the game was made with no consideration as to canon or setting, so it is likely non-canon. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Touhou Project Category:Antagonists Category:Antiheroes Category:Danmaku Users Category:Doujin Soft Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Game Bosses Category:Game Characters Category:Monster Girls Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Villains Category:Youkai Category:Tier 6